fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Happiness Dance Pretty Cure!
Happiness Dance Pretty Cure! (ハピネス ダンス プリキュア！ Hapinesu Dansu Purikyua!) was thought of by CureKanade as to celebrate Happiness Charge Pretty Cure's! first episode! It is to air along side the canon series and will have some similarities with it. The themes are music, form changes and dance. Story : Happiness Dance Pretty Cure! Episodes Everyone in the world knows that Pretty Cure fight Space Intruders from bringing darkness to the world. But what they didn't know was that two girls on Earth have the power to transform into Pretty Cure as well! So, one day, Mitsuki Chiharu, an eighth grade student, finds a HapPreBrace that seems to have belonged to a Pretty Cure. But when Chiharu was attacked by Kutsurogi, the pink orb on the HapPreBrace shot out pink light that surrounded Chiharu and transformed her into Cure Dance. While battling a blue Cure named Cure Maiden appears and helps her defeat the Sukasu. Along the way, she and Cure Maiden meets a Cure named Cure Time who refuses to join them, and Yoshino Kohaku, who seems to be keeping a secret. Along with Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!, a different kind of story will begin and make you feel up with Happiness Charge and excitement while watching! Characters Pretty Cure Mitsuki Chiharu (光喜 ちはる Mitsuki Chiharu)/ Cure Dance (キュア ダンス''Kyua Dansu'') * Chiharu is the protagonist of the series who with her cute features, is very popular with both girls and boys. She has a happy-go-lucky personality and tends to get in trouble a lot but other times she gets out of trouble with the help of her best friend, Yoshino Kohaku. She always looks on the bright side of things and is always ready to help people in need and is a very good dancer, getting top grades in dancing at school. She is also a very good singer and can play the guitar very well. Her standard colour is pink and she has one alternative form called "Hip Hop Angel"' ( ヒップ ホップ エンジェル Hippu Hoppu Enjeru), whose theme colour is yellow and white. She is represented by hearts. Miyagawa Kirara (宮川 きらら Miyagawa Kirara)/ Cure Maiden (キュア メイデン Kyua Meiden) * Kirara is the princess of Happiness World which lies somewhere on Earth. She become a Cure long before the series started but is still not strong enough like the other Cures on Earth. She may be a princess, but she is very clumsy and shy and doesn't know how to interact with others. She can be a bit selfish but is very kind to everyone and does have a habit of keeping Chiharu to herself. She is a very good singer and picked her Cure name herself and loves to sing to herself at night. Her standard colour is blue and she has one alternative form called "Ballet Princess" (バレエ プリンセス Barē Purinsesu), whose theme colour is green. She is represented by circles. Yoshino Kohaku (吉野 琥珀 Yoshino Kohaku)/ Cure Amber (キュア アンバー''Kyua Anbā'') * Kohaku is Chiharu's best friend and classmate. She is very kind but does have a short-temper, that tends to come out of nowhere, scaring everyone close by. She is very good at soothing upset people down and is well liked by everyone. She loves fashion very much and dreams of becoming a fashion model when she is older. She has a big appetite for all foods and is a very good cook and can be a bit forceful to people to try her cooking. Her standard colour is orange and she has one alternative form called "Cheerful Smile" (チアフル スマイル Chiafuru Sumairu), whose theme colour is red, pink and white. She is represented by bows. Shiori Itsuka (詩織 いつか Shiori Itsuka)/ Cure Time (キュア タイム Kyua Taimu) * Itsuka is a stubborn girl who is in a different class from the others. She is very gentle when helping people getting over the fact that they were turned into a Sukasu and has a strong sense of justice. When she was younger, her mother had suddenly disappeared and Itsuka has been looking for her ever since. With her sense of justice and excellent fighting techniques, Itsuka is able to bring each Sukasu off their feet in a matter of seconds. Her standard signature colour is lilac and she is represented by stars. Allies Tango (タンゴ Tango) * Tango is Kirara's mentor as well as being Cure Dance and Cure Maiden's fairy partner. She has a cute personality but like Kohaku, she has a short temper and can be scary when she is. Ice (アイス Aisu) * Ice is Cure Time's partner. She is more friendlier than Itsuka but can be a bit mean as well. She has a cute personality and tends to ignore the three other Cures. Space Intruders Queen Mirror (クイーン ミラー Kuīn Mirā) * The queen of Space Intruders. Kutsurogi (クツロギ Kutsurogi) * He works for Space Intruders. He first appears in Episode One, using his Sukasu to battle Cure Time. Sukasu (スカス Sukasu) * The monsters of Space Intruders. Items HapPreBrace (ハッププリブレス HappuPuriBuresu) * The transformation device used by the Cures in the series. It is short for "Happy Pretty Bracelet". Happy Cards (ハッピー カード Happī Kādo) * The collectable items in the series. They help the Cures transform into their alternative forms. Trivia * This series is very similar with Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!: ** Both have "Happiness" in their titles. ** Both have four main Cures with the same color schemes (pink - Dance and Lovely, blue - Maiden and Princess, orange/yellow - Amber and Honey, and purple/lilac - Time and Fortune). ** Both have Cures that gained their powers prior to the beginning of the story (Maiden/Time and Princess/Fortune). ** Both have a dance theme. ** Both have a form changing theme. ** Both are designed by the art designer. Category:Happiness Dance Pretty Cure! Category:CureKanade Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime